Trapped
by TcSantana
Summary: ok the title pretty much says it all
1. Chapter 1

Yes I started another one…..I think I'm just hooked :) Sorry to all those that might be Lori fans but I'm sticking to the original characters at least for now.

5

0

As always I don't own them…..just take them out to play and try and return them still in one piece

5

0

" Danny?...come on partner talk to me" Steve leaned against the brick building, his right hand pushing into the cool brick, his head bowed as he quietly spoke into his ear piece. Chin stood close by, watching, but allowing him the space as he tried to coax Danny into answering. Kono had a heat sensor set up, she had what she believed to be Danny on the monitor but there had not been any movement. Ten minutes had passed, no sound came back and the tension was building, Chin watched as Steve tried to control his rage. His partner was down and at this point they didn't even know if he was still alive.

The Captain of HPD came over, the timing was not appropriate and Steve launched, he pinned him against the brick wall, his arm firmly pressed into his neck. Steve was completely in his face...

"WHY WOULD YOU SEND HIM IN ON HIS OWN?"

The Captain sputtered but couldn't answer, he could barely breath from the pressure Steve was applying. Chin had grabbed for Steve's arms trying to get him to let go as other HPD members moved towards them.

"McGARRETT LET HIM GO!...STEVE! " as Chin tried to pull him off.

Steve was stuck in a blinding rage, he would choke every last word out of the Captain until it all made sense. His partner was hurt, maybe even dead, trapped in the middle of some hostage standoff and this man was totally responsible for it. He felt Chin trying to pull him away but was oblivious to the words he spoke, somewhere in the back ground he thought he heard Kono but none of it mattered. His focus was on the man in front of him pinned to the wall, but then his ear piece crackled and that's all it took.

"Danny?" Steve puffed out.


	2. Chapter 2

48 hours earlier to present

5

0

"No no no no….forget it Steven….I" as Danny pointed to himself " have a four day weekend, Friday, Saturday" as Danny pointed to his fingers counting them off "Sunday and Monday and none of those days will include you my friend with some insane plan which will probably include blowing something up or getting me shot at"

Steve looked innocent "I have you know…I don't blow up anything on my days off" and then he thought "and I haven't gotten you shot at on your days off either" although that wasn't said with the same confidence cause he really couldn't remember, he only hoped he was right.

Danny went to reply, hesitated then "yeah well with you, there is always a first for anything, so just to play it safe…..I'm going to avoid you like the plague"

"Plague?…what am I some kind of epidemic now?" Steve mocked hurt as he sat down behind his desk shuffling the last of some paperwork into a drawer.

"Yes matter a fact you are….you run rampant with a shoot first ask questions later attitude"

Steve glared.

"Don't even give me that look….i am spending two wonderful quiet days with my lovely daughter "as Danny waved his hands "besides I heard you on the phone to your Rambo-ette….you have a dinner date….that is of course "as Danny waggled his eyebrows "if you actually make it to dinner"

"Hey…..what's that supposed to mean?...have you been talking to Catherine? "as Steve stood up trying to look menacing.

"Talk to Catherine?" Danny teased "I'm just a great detective McGarrett" as he turned waving him off laughing "down boy you better save it for your date….I'll call you in a couple of days" as Danny walked out of Steve's office heading for home.

Steve smiled shaking his head…yes a great detective…as he scooped up his truck keys and headed out too. He had a date….and a dinner too, just to prove Danny wrong.

5

0

Danny spent two perfect days with his daughter, the good about having Catherine in town, was no unexpected visits from one Steven McGarrett. Not that Danny had an issue with his sudden appearances, it's just Steve always attracted trouble, even on his days off. Although it was something Danny had gotten use to, he preferred to keep it low keyed when he had Gracie around. It just made life way simpler between him and Rachael, leaving her no ammo to hold over his head in regards to visits.

Danny dropped Gracie off and then headed the car towards the beach. Danny drove strumming his fingers across the steering wheel of the Camaro….yes another perk to having Catherine in town he actually got to drive his own car. He smiled then, he would have to thank her and possible encourage her to show up more often. Danny tried his cell pressing the speed dial for Steve, it quickly went to voice mail. Danny laughed yep he would be thanking her, firstly for the quiet weekend, and secondly for the smug smile that would be plastered on Steve's face Tuesday morning.

5

0

The sounds of sirens brought Danny out of his reverie as several HPD vehicles past him. Thinking nothing of it Danny followed, the vehicles circled around to a warehouse district right along the docks. HPD had the whole area cornered off, Danny parked, grabbed his gun and vest out of the trunk and approached the officer in charge.

The Captain was quick to fill Danny in, apparently a yacht had been hijacked, there was a number of people still on board being held hostage. It seemed the hijackers tried to play pirates, steal all their valuables and then flee in their own boat. However not being familiar with the coast line in the area, their boat went down when they hit a small reef. They then commandeered the other boat to get back to shore, but a passenger, who managed to keep their phone called 911. Now they had the hijackers ride boxed in at the end of the docks, two men, both armed, sitting in a van and a boat full of passengers with three or possible four gunmen on board. It seemed to Danny that they didn't really have a very bright bunch on their hands.

Danny surveyed the surroundings…there was only one way in and one way out…other than ocean, which the coast guard had covered. There were rows of cargo containers running along the one side closest to the water. This would give some cover to get closer to the boat. On the opposite side was one large warehouse that ran right to the end of the dock. The van in question sat at the far corner of the warehouse, it could only come back towards them to get out. The boat was hidden beyond the cargo containers and HPD had not yet made contact with it. Danny suggested the possibility of getting someone on the warehouse roof to get a bird's eye view of the surroundings. The Captain agreed but also needed to get a command post set up and radio contact with the boat.

The Captain turned to Danny handing him an ear piece "maybe you can get the rest of your team down here"

Danny hit speed dial on his phone, the phone rang "come on McGarrett….you can't still be in bed" Danny mumbled impatiently then rolled his eyes thinking yes he could be. Steve's voice mail came on "Steve call me" he quickly hung up calling the cousins, only to get their voice mails too. "Dammit" Danny tried Steve again …nothing just his message center again.

There was a flurry of activity around Danny. He puffed out a breath of air and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced down towards the end of the dock but then caught a glimpse of movement by one of the cargo containers. He squinted watching, as he pulled his gun…..

"no no no no " as he moved through the cars he slide his gun away, he stopped just to make sure.

The Captain heard Danny and looked, along with a couple of other officers.

An elderly man with a cart, obviously homeless, moved around the cargo containers right out into the open heading towards the end of the dock.

Danny yelled, the homeless guy acknowledged him but just waved him off. The Captain tried as well as a couple of the officers, all getting the same response.

"Get him out of there now!" the Captain yelled.

A younger officer headed towards the man to get him turned around.

Danny shouted towards the Captain "What are you doing?...you can't send him in without a vest" as Danny jogged towards the young officer "Get out of there….get a vest on!"

A flash of light caught Danny's eye from the top of the warehouse, it was too late, a shot rang out taking out the young officer. Danny pulled his gun returning fire continuing his sprint towards the officer only to find him dead. More gun fire joined in and Danny took advantage of the distraction making a dash for the elderly man. Danny grabbed him pulling him away from his cart towards the cargo containers for cover. His distraction was short lived as shots rained on the containers as the elderly man went down, Danny bent trying to pull him back up only to feel searing pain rip through his side. It knocked the wind from his lungs as he slammed his back into the container with a grunt. Shots ricochet off the metal walls, as Danny scrambled, fuelled by adrenaline, to move further between the containers. The elderly man was a dead weight, literally, and when Danny realized, he managed to get himself safely between two of the cargo containers out of the line of fire.

"Shit…." Danny tried to pull his vest out of the way to see the wound, his hand coming away covered in blood "Shit ….ahhhh" The pain started to catch up as his adrenaline wore off. Danny leaned his head back trying to ride through the rising pain and the nausea that came with it. He pressed his hand into his side trying to stop the flow of blood, swallowing he tried to keep the nausea at bay.

His ear piece crackled to life then, the Captains voice coming through…idiot is all Danny could think, sending the young officer in without a vest had just cost him his life. Not to mention the homeless guy and the bullet that he had just taken. So much for a bright bunch Danny thought, what they lacked in planning they made up for in marksmanship.

Danny shifted, groaning as he rummaged through his pocket to get his phone. He pulled it out only to find the screen smashed from his dive behind the containers.

"Terrific" he puffed out.

The Captain was still trying to get him to respond. Danny spoke then "Get a hold of McGarrett…" he puffed out. Danny was having trouble focussing now, the pain had become excruciating, radiating throughout his body "go…..go ….. through the Governor if you have to…." he managed to get out as his vision greyed and a stab of pain sent him fighting to stay awake. He leaned back into the container, squeezing his eyes shut trying to ride out the pain, failing miserably, as he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

As usually I appreciate all the reviews, alert and favourites….yes I know I need to make time and thank everyone individually…..but for those that I may overlook ….thank you …thank you

5

0

Steve took the steps two at a time, he had just seen Catherine off and now was trying to locate his phone. He had turned it back on a couple of hours ago, but things had heated up again, he remembered hearing it vibrate somewhere in his bed but had been slightly distracted at the time. He caught the sheets shaking them out, he stood listening as he caught the sound of it going off again. He reached down between the headboard and wall scooping it off the floor, he hit talk as he put it to his ear.

"McGarrett" came out a little gruffer then he planned as he sat on the bed sliding on his socks.

"Steve" Chins voice came through "Governors being trying to get a hold of ya brah"

"I missed a call ...just found the phone" he sheepishly admitted.

"Busy were we?" he heard the smile in Chin's voice "we have a hostage situation…."

As Chin filled him in, Steve quickly moved through his house grabbing everything he needed and headed out to his truck. "Did you get a hold of Danny?"

"No brah he's like you….not picking up….maybe he still has Grace"

"Ok I'll try him….meet you guys there"

Steve kept trying Danny's phone, then decided to take the few extra minutes to drive by and see if he was at his apartment. There was no sign of the Camaro so he headed for the docks.

Kono and chin showed up at the same time as Steve.

"Hey guys" Kono said pointing over to the silver Camaro parked out of the way "Danny's here".

Steve scanned the area taking in all the chaos, searching for his partner. He hit the speed dial as he searched….it went to voice mail again. Steve frowned looking at his phone.

"What is it" Chin questioned.

"He's still not answering ...and I missed calls from him" Steve took one more quick look around trying to spot him. A strange feeling suddenly flooded through him that he instantly tried to shake off.

They approached what appeared to be the command center and were met by a fairly guilty looking Captain.

"Have you seen Detective Williams?….his car's here" Steve thumbed over his shoulder.

"Ahhh…about that "the Captain started awkwardly.

"What?" Steve's senses were going into overdrive "Where is he?" as he closed the gap between the Captain and him.

The Captain stuttered knowing well what the Commander was like when it came to his team. He quickly spilled out what was going on, figuring the faster he got it out the quicker he would be over the Commanders wrath. He hadn't realized at first that Danny was part of Five-O, everything had happened so fast. He had ordered an officer to get a hold of the Governor to get the task force down here and nothing had been mentioned about Detective Williams. They weren't sure if he was hit or not, they had lost contact with him before he was able to find out. They had one officer down and they still weren't sure about the homeless guy. Swat had been called and they were still waiting for their arrival. They were set up and had made contact with the yacht but there had been no response. They had a heat sensor set up and had a fairly accurate location on Detective Williams but hadn't been able to raise him on his ear piece. The Captain stood back then gaging how the Commander was taking the ill news.

Steve's eyes bore through him as he directed his team "Kono get on that computer….see if there's any movement on that sensor….Chin get us connected to Danny's head set….and you" as he pointed to the Captain" get everyone off that frequency….I want just my team on it"

The Captain quickly moved away to do as Steve asked.

"Steve here" as Chin past him the ear piece.

"Kono?...anything?" Steve asked as he placed the ear piece.

"No nothing brah"

"Chin see if you can figure out how far in he is?"

Steve moved off towards the building, talking quietly into the ear piece "Danny? Danny can you hear me….come on Danny I can't handle you being this quiet…." Steve continued to talk then quietly listened for any response. He glanced to Kono who sadly shook her head. "Dammit Danny what the hell am I going to tell Grace….uh…." Steve turned then leaning against the wall "Danny?...come on partner talk to me"

The Captain hadn't picked the best of time to approach Steve, and it had taken everything Chin had to keep Steve from tearing him to pieces. Kono had tried to get both their attention, as there was movement on her screen. But the sudden crackle of Steve's ear piece and Danny's voice stopped Steve in his tracks.

"Danny?" Steve moved to the monitor, catching Konos smile as he looked at the screen.

"Jeez McGarrett…can….can't a guy get any rest….it….it's my day off you know" Danny slowly mumbled out, the pain evident in his voice.

Steve tried to stay calm "Danny?...Danny are you hit?" He heard Danny's breath hitch "Danny?"

"Bull…bullet came off the container…..got me…got me under the vest in the side" Danny grunted as a jolt of pain washed over him.

"How bad?" Steve grimaced when he knew Danny was trying to ride out the pain.

"I don't know…I can't see…there's blood..." Danny shifted trying to get a better look.

"How much?...did it hit anything vital?"

"What?..." Danny mumbled trying to follow Steve's train of thought. "Anything vital? …are you insane?" Danny seemed to rally then " I think a bullet hole anywhere on my body is hitting something vital Steven"

Steve smiled at the slight rant "How bad are you bleeding?"

"How bad?...I….I think any amount of blood on the outside is reason for concern Steve…"Danny gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Ok ok I'm coming to get you partner….just hold on..." Steve turned to Chin "get me a first aid kit together from those EMT's…I need to get to him"

"Steve" the quiet plea caught his attention.

"Yeah Danno"

"Don't….don't get shot….there's a guy on the roof"

"I won't…..I'll be there soon partner"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the reviews,alerts and favourites...you guys have been great! ...as always :)

5

0

Chin went to get a first aid kit together, while McGarrett went to see what was happening with the hijackers. There was a flurry of activity as Swat had shown up, the Captain appeared overwhelmed, somewhat distraught over the death of the young officer. Steve stepped up firing orders trying to get the scene organized. They needed to get the shooter off the roof and Steve needed to get to Danny.

The hijackers made contact, they demanded access to their van within the hour or they would start shooting hostages. Steve had the Swat team fan out, he needed to draw out the shooter on the roof. His first priority was getting to Danny and he needed a distraction.

Steve went to Kono getting an approximate area that Danny was located. She would direct Steve through the maze of cargo containers to Danny's location.

Chin waved Steve over to the EMT's, they had a bag ready with everything they thought Steve would need. He had a high level of first aid training as well as a lot of hands on experience from the Navy. The paramedic ran a few things by him just to be sure, he had also included an ampule of morphine to help take the edge off the pain, provided Danny didn't have a head injury. The EMT's would be readily available if Steve needed to be walked through anything.

Steve tossed the bag into his truck, Chin looked at him curiously. Steve nodded to him "Clear a path Chin "

Chin moved quickly getting a couple of cruisers out of the way as they made a clear opening to the dock. Steve turned his truck around, facing it backwards.

"Boss?" Kono said worryingly over the head set.

"Soon as I start going Chin …. give me cover" as McGarrett turned slightly in his seat looking out his back window.

He punched the accelerator and the chevy launched backwards, he weaved between the cruisers and headed straight for the cargo containers. Smoke bombs were tossed to help screen the truck and give Steve extra cover. The shooter on the roof sprayed the passenger side of the chevy with bullets as Swat and HPD returned fire. Steve slammed the truck to a stop against the container, he grabbed the bag and slipped out the driver's door diving for cover.

"Steve?" Chin came over his ear piece.

"I'm good….Kono get me to Danny" as he scrambled to his feet keeping close to the containers out of the line of fire.

It was a maze of containers but Steve cautiously moved his way through them with Kono's help. He tried to raise Danny again but was met with silence, his only comfort was Kono telling him he would move slightly at the sound of his voice.

"He should be just ahead of you….about 20 feet to your right"

Steve moved to the end of the container, he glanced to his right picking up the slumped form of his partner. Danny was between two containers, leaning against a third that backed against them. His head was drooped forward resting on his chest, his right arm crossed his stomach, his hand disappearing under his vest against his side. Blood was soaking through his dress pants and a small puddle stained the asphalt under his left thigh.

"I got him…..Danny?" Steve slid his gun away closing the distance between them. He put the bag down dropping to his knees in front of him. He reached his hand out pressing his fingers to his neck, Danny stirred under his touch.

Pain filled eyes wearily blinked open "Hey….Rambo" Danny mumbled out weakly.

Steve smiled "How you doing?" as Steve reached across Danny starting to pull the velcro straps loose on his vest.

Danny hissed "Been better" tiredly came out.

5

0

"Steve…how is he?" Chin's worried voice came across the ear piece.

Steve glanced at Danny as he worked the straps loose on his vest, he was weak and pale but seemed to rally some with Steve's sudden appearance. "I need to get him out of here…..did you get the shooter?"

"No….working on it….we have some activity at the yacht…I have Swat moving in closer….we tried for a helicopter but they put a damper on it, said they'd take out hostages if they even heard one approach"

"Ok let me deal with Danny….soon as I'm done, I'll see if I can gain any ground from here"

"Ok….take care of him brah"

5

0

Steve focussed back on Danny "Easy" as he carefully pulled the vest away easing Danny towards him to check for an exit wound. Danny's head lolled against his shoulder, his breath warm against his neck. Danny tensed grunting from the strain "sorry buddy….relax". Steve eased him back pulling the tail of his shirt up taking in the gruesome sight, there was lots of blood and some still dripped freely. The wound was low on his left side, just barely above his belt. Steve ruffled through the bag and grabbed a handful of gauze pressing it against it to try and staunch the flow.

Danny sucked in a breath jerking away as he tried to push Steve's hand back to relieve the pressure.

"Danny don't" as Steve caught the offending hands "I need to stop the bleeding"

"Hurts" Danny gasped out.

"I know …I know …I know " as Steve gripped the side of Danny's face with his free hand checking for any head injury, satisfied he rummaged through the bag pulling out the ampule. "I'm going to give you something to take the edge off ok?….then I'm going to pack the wound"

Danny groggily acknowledged him, his body shivering from the loss of blood and the onslaught of pain.

Steve pushed the needle into his thigh, Danny grunted rolling his head back against the container squeezing his eyes shut.

"That's going to make you feel better…" Steve frowned and tapped his face to get his attention "hey?...you still with me?." Danny tiredly blinked at him.

"Yeah" softly came out.

"I'm going to lay you down…get this bleeding stopped" Steve pulled the bag closer, pulling out the supplies he would need.

Danny placed his right arm out bracing himself while he tried to shift away from the container, gasping he almost doubled over.

Steve caught him by the arm "easy ….where are you going?"

"la…laying down" he mumbled out.

"No no let me do the work….you're going to make this bleed more" Steve quickly moved behind him, catching him under the arms, he eased him around onto his back and slide the vest under his head. He pulled a blanket out covering Danny's upper body as he focussed back on the wound.

Steve finally got a good look at the wound, it was low, close to Danny's hip. He would need to get his pants shifted out of the way to properly pack the wound. Steve pulled at Danny's belt buckle, sliding the leather through to undo it. Danny grunted, suddenly coming aware, he pushed at Steve's hands.

"Wha….what …er you doing?" as Danny raised his head, wincing, while he still brushed at Steve's hands.

"Hey relax" Steve splayed his hand on his chest holding him in place "the wounds low….your belts in the way" as Steve caught one of Danny's hands squeezing.

"I'm ….I'm not a cheap date McGarrett….I wan….want to be wined and….dined first" Danny puffed out as he settled back down.

Steve laughed "I'll try and remember that" He got serious then rubbing lightly on Danny's chest "just relax now….. ok?".

Danny nodded watching through hooded eyes, the pain medication having kicked in. Steve worked quickly and gently packing the wound, quietly talking to ease Danny's discomfort. Soon Danny drifted and Steve bundled the blanket around him.

"Hey" Steve jostled him lightly on the shoulder. Weary eyes blinked open regarding him "I got to go….see if I can get close to the yacht….i can't get you out til we get rid of the shooter" Steve waited making sure Danny followed "I'll be back…..but you stay put….no moving around or you'll start bleeding again .

"Kay" came out softly.

Steve slid Danny's gun in beside him locking eyes with him "just in case….ok?"

Danny nodded blinking to keep focussed.

Steve squeezed his shoulder, took one last look, and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

As always I appreciate all the reviews…..and for those that wanted Steve whump I can add a little

5

0

Steve was uneasy leaving Danny on his own, but he hadn't any other choice. They needed to get the scene secured and the shooter off the roof, until then he wasn't able to move Danny or get him help.

Steve contacted Chin letting him know he was on the move and that Kono needed to keep an eye on Danny. He hoped Danny would stay put, Kono would stay in contact with him….Steve had changed frequencies so he was in direct contact with Chin ,HPD and Swat he didn't need Danny listening to everything that was going on, just in case something went bad.

Steve followed the cargo containers towards the end of the dock, keeping in the shadows until he had the yacht in his view. He could see two hijackers and a couple of hostages on the upper level towards the front, he was sure the others would be close by.

"Chin, I got eyes on the boat….how many hostages? Do we know yet?"

Chin came back "There's six people….3 couples….from the original contact there should be 4 hijackers….not sure about the van….all I know is we still have one on the roof"

"Ok I'm going to try and get closer….see if I can get on the boat"

"Steve?" Chin said worryingly "you have no backup brah"

"I know….but we're running out of options"

"Ok" he regrettable sounded "Watch your back "

Steve moved consciously, sliding along one of the containers gaining more ground. There was a pallet of boxes off to his right, on the edge of the dock, directly across from him. It would mean ten feet of being out in the open, all he needed was a small distraction.

"Chin?"

"Yeah brah"

"I need you to make some noise"

"Got it"

Chin turned to the Swat leader "We need a quick distraction"

Orders were relayed and the dock turned into a flurry of movement, drawing the attention of the shooter who started taking shots. The shooting sent the two hijackers, in view on the boat, up another level to get a better vantage point. While their backs were turned Steve made his move, scrambling across the opening behind the boxes, he leaned back against them waiting.

He did a quick check, then slid slowly over the edge into the water, pulling himself out of sight under the dock. He grabbed the braces under the dock and maneuverer himself along, til he was beside the hull of the yacht. He quietly notified Chin of his position, he was going to try and make it onto the boat, it would be up to Chin and Swat to take out the shooter and deal with the van.

Steve worked his way around the back of the boat, he only hoped everyone was still at the bow where he had originally seen them. The stern had a platform that he planned to get on, and from there he would stay starboard side, as everyone appeared to be port side when he went into the water.

He kept low, his water logged cargos and boots weighing him down. He heard the voices still coming from the front of the boat, he quickly checked over a rail and found it clear. There was two levels above him but Steve had clear access to the lower deck, he would start there and work his way up.

He quickly and quietly moved down the stairs, the carpeted flooring muffled the sound of his soggy boots. He heard the soft murmur of voices, one obviously upset, another seemingly reassuring. Steve spotted a mirror that he was able to get a view around the corner, the three women and one man were seated along a couch, Steve could only see one gunman standing facing them with a rifle. Steve slowly came around the corner, knowing well one or more of the hostages would give him away. He placed his finger against his lips in hopes of gaining some ground before the inevitable, but the sudden gasp from one of the women was a giveaway. The gunman turned as Steve lunged forward catching him off guard with a quick jab under his neck and a quick final blow across the head that dropped him cold. A second gunman came from the adjoining room gun cocked, he took one look at Steve, dropped his weapon, and raised his hands. Under any other circumstances Steve would have thought it comical, he definitely knew Danny would have.

Steve zip tied both their hands securing them, he then gave one of the weapons to the male hostage.

"If he moves….shoot him" Steve said, then winked and smiled as he headed for the stairs.

"Chin?" Steve sounded winded, "I have two down….four safe….two more on the upper deck with two hostages….get a chopper standing by, soon as I have these two ….get that shooter off the roof"

"Got it brah"

Steve's tone changed then "how's Danny?"

"Kono talked to him a little while ago…he was worried…but he sounds tired"

"Yeah I bet...tell him I'll be there soon …..get everyone ready Chin…I'm counting on you"

"We'll be ready"

Steve made it to the next level, over- hearing the hijackers stating there was 15 minutes left for their demands to be met. Steve had no access to the front of the boat without being seen long before he got there. He needed to surprise them, so he had a chance to protect the last two hostages. He glanced up, the roof of the cabin would give him a great vantage point, he stuffed his gun away and slung the rifle on his shoulder. He caught a bar and swung himself easily onto the roof, lying low out of sight. He belly crawled to the outer edge glancing down, the one gunman had the two hostages on their knees, standing behind them execution style with a rifle. The second gunman was facing away towards the dock, he seemed to be the one calling the shots.

Steve didn't have to think twice, he aimed taking out the one gunman closest to the hostages. What happened next caught Steve by surprise…the second gunman bolted. Steve jumped down untying the hostages and securing the injured gunman. Quickly he let them know the others were safe and he had no choice but to leave them watching over the hijackers. Steve ran to the rail and watched the other gunman disappear along the cargo containers.

Steve leaped tucking, rolling and coming up onto his feet in a full run "Chin! ….get that chopper….boats secure….three down….six hostages good….i got a runner….shit ….heading towards Danny" Steve hit the side of the first containers, moving quickly, listening for footsteps.

"Chin?"

"We're on it brah….choppers in the air"

"Danny?" Steve breathlessly got out.

"Konos trying to get him now"

"Keep trying …."

Steve took off again heading towards the next cluster of containers, the only way through was the way he had come. He only hoped Kono would get a hold of Danny before the gunman and him crossed paths.

Steve was sick with worry, he moved passed the last few containers knowing he was only steps away from Danny. He hoped that the gunman in his rush wouldn't have noticed and would have passed Danny by, as Steve turned the next corner those hopes crumbled into a million pieces.

"Danny?" the flash of guilt combined with worry crossed Steve's face instantly and then was quickly masked with anger.

Danny had been hauled up onto his feet, his neck firmly held in a choke hold as the gunman pressed his gun into Danny's temple. Danny's one hand clutched at the gunman's arm while the other pressed against his side where fresh blood oozed from his wound.

"Let him go!" Steve seethed.

"Back off or I'll kill him"

Steve took half a step forward "Let him go ….now!"

"I said back off!" as he cocked his gun turning slightly, using Danny as a shield, he aimed at Steve.

Steve caught Danny's gaze….words weren't needed….Danny dropped, taking the gunman by surprise, as two shots simultaneously rang out.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for their reviews, alerts and favourites...:)

I know this is short but I didn't get alot of time to update and I left you hanging long enough.

5

0

As Steve became more aware, he felt pressure on his left shoulder. A raw burning sensation deep inside made him groan. He felt more than heard the hum of someone's voice. He blinked open his eyes to a blur hovering over him, several more blinks brought Danny into view. Then everything came crashing back.

"Danny!" Steve grabbed for the front of Danny's shirt, twisting it in his grip as he glanced behind him to the prone body.

"He's dead" Danny managed to get out.

Steve looked back taking in Danny's pale complexion, perspiration dotted his face as pain filled eyes regarded him. Danny was kneeling, his one hand was pressed against his own side while his other was pressed against Steve's shoulder. Steve glanced at the hand realizing then the cause of his discomfort, the man hadn't missed but neither had Steve.

"Chin….Chin's coming" Danny quietly said as he wavered slightly.

Steve didn't miss it, Danny had been roughly handled, then had made his way over to Steve's side, not only himself but with the first aid bag. He had pulled out the contents he had needed to staunch the flow of blood, as he applied pressure to Steve's wound. He was barely staying upright, the toll it had taken on him was obvious. Steve tightened his grip on Danny's shirt holding him in place as he rolled forward to sit up. Danny tried to protest his movement but it was short lived, Steve pulled Danny's shirt carefully out of the way as he forced him to lay back. He was cold to the touch and light tremors racked his body.

Steve quickly retrieved the blanket and vest, tucking the vest under Danny's head and wrapping the blanket on his upper torso.

"Chin?"

"Steve" Chin sounded relieved "You ok? Danny said you were hit"

"I'm ok….just a scratch" Steve answered "How long?" as he grabbed more packing placing it over the already blood soaked bandage on Danny's side.

"Ten minutes tops brah"

"Scratch?" Danny frowned poking out with his finger, Steve hissed "That…that's a hole McGarrett"

"Scratch Danny" Steve tried to sound convincing.

"and….and you're wet" Danny made a face "you're like a dog…a lab" Danny hissed as Steve applied more pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Easy…..a dog uh?" Steve kept up the conversation, mostly to distract.

"yeah…can…can't take you anywhere remotely …..near water an…..and you think you have….to go for a sw…..swim" Danny puffed out as his eyes closed against the pain.

"And here I thought it was because I was a great companion" Steve mocked.

Danny cracked an eye "Don….don't twist my words into something meaningful Steven"

Steve leaned forward "You know you love me" as he rocked back checking the bleeding on Danny's side again.

"This…" as Danny's hand weakly fluttered.

"Was not my fault" Steve finished the sentence "you went solo buddy".

"Your craz…crazy ninja ways…..have rubbed….off….on me…..it's an infection….I….I caught it in the car from you".

"Well I'll have them check you at the hospital for it" Steve continued

"Yeah a shot" Danny's eyes started to slip closed, the last of the sentence coming out in a murmur "build a…a …. immunity against you"

"Hey hey hey " Steve lightly tapped Danny's face "Stay awake"

"Tired" Danny moved his head in the direction of Steve's voice still keeping his eyes closed "not….not a ninja….cold" as Danny shivered.

"Ninja or not buddy…don't fall asleep ok" Steve said voice laced with concern.

Steve grunted as he sat down leaning against the container, he hissed as he pulled his vest loose to take it off. The wound on his shoulder had stopped bleeding but it hurt like hell.

"You ok?" came from Danny, his eyes still closed as he trembled under the blanket.

"Yeah" as Steve reached out gathering Danny up and gently pulling him against him.

Danny sputtered a bit "Wha…what…r…you ….doing?"

Steve wrapped the blanket around them both "keeping you warm" as Steve glanced down at him.

"you're wet…." Danny wrinkled his nose "you….you smell"

Steve smiled as Danny shifted, groaned and then lay still.

"You ok?" Steve asked

"mmmmm ….you're warm though"

"So I'm hot?" Steve said with a smile as he laid his head back against the container, the weariness catching up to him.

"Twist…twisting my words again McGarrett….I hate you"

Steve smiled, his arm tightening around Danny, as his eyes slipped closed too.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this ending took forever...sorry guys...RL can be a pain and then I couldn't decide where to go with it...hopefully this turned out ok

5

0

Someone kept saying his name…it sounded muffled and as annoying as it was he just wanted to sleep.

"Steve!" Chin had been trying to get Steve to answer for the last 15 minutes.

Sudden clarity made Steve startle awake, the movement made him instinctively tighten his hold on Danny which in turn made Danny groaned from the unexpected grip.

"Danny?" Steve breathed out as he loosened his hold glancing at his partner. Then Chins voice came across the head set again gaining his attention.

"Chin?"

"Steve?…finally brah…we got a problem"

"What! "as the last of his confusion dissipated. "What's wrong?" as Steve moved more upright scanning his surroundings for any danger.

"The shooter on the roof apparently has the place wired….we couldn't get near him brah, he has explosives strapped to him, says he has explosives ready to detonate around the containers as well as the van, he appears to be holding the trigger, we need to get you and Danny out of there " Chin hesitated "we had to move back Steve"

"The boat?…..the hostages? "Steve worryingly said.

"Coast guard has them as well as the gunmen that were on the boat….they've moved back….the warehouse is empty, so we have the van occupant and the shooter"

"So you have everyone clear?"

"Everyone but you brah" chin quietly said

"Ok we're going to move"

"Steve?"

"Look I'll let you know when Danny and I are clear and…."as Steve shifted

Chin heard Steve grunt "Steve?"

"Soon as we're clear….I'll let you know"

"Got it brah"

5

0

Steve shifted Danny, easing him off of him so he could get upright "Danny?" Steve kept up his one sided conversation as he pulled the blanket back checking Danny's side. The bleeding had stopped but the wound was becoming inflamed, the obvious sign of infection setting in. He placed his hand gently against his partner's side by the wound, and felt the heat emanating from the exposed skin. The touch, although gentle seemed to rouse his partner. Steve glanced up at the subtle movement to find two fever bright eyes regarding him. He smiled then "Hey you with me?" as he brushed his hand lightly across Danny's brow.

Danny blinked, groaning he slammed his eyes shut as he brushed the offending hand away "Don..don't paw me"

"Danny?...stay awake" as Steve gently jostled him.

Danny grunted as he blinked open his eyes taking in Steve's worried features. "Wh…what?" Danny tried to sound annoyed but failed.

"We need to move….I need to get you up…think you can give me a hand?" Steve hurriedly said

Danny frowned trying to catch up with Steve's train of thought "What?" came out a little stronger.

"The shooter on the roof is wired with explosives, apparently we're in the middle of it" as Steve locked eyes with Danny making sure he understood the urgency to get moving. "I have a plan, but we need to get moving"

"Terrific….." as Danny tried to shift forward with Steve's help but pain flared a crossed his mid-section causing him to gasp and nearly doubling him over.

Steve caught him, helping to steady him as he rode through it. "Better?" as Steve leaned in close.

Danny nodded "ju…just give me a sec"

Steve kept him supported with his good arm, his own shoulder burning from the sudden movement to hold Danny steady.

"Ready?...on three we'll stand…ok?"

Danny nodded his mind too occupied trying to grasp some control to answer him.

Steve lifted on three and as much as Danny tried to help, the change in position sent him spiralling, he landed back on his knees as a wave of nausea overwhelmed him.

"Breath Danny….just breath nice an easy….you're going to be ok…." Steve continued his litany of words til he caught the look he was getting from his partner "What?" he frowned

"Sh…shut up…ok?...I…am….breathing….you….moron…I…I'm trying not….to…puke"

Steve grinned, trust his partner to try and rant "Oh….Sorry" as he shifted slightly out of the line of fire just in case "you ready?" Danny glared at him then, so he took it as a yes. He hauled Danny back onto his feet, keeping him steady against his side as Danny fought to get his balance.

"Can you put any weight on your leg?" as Steve kept a solid hold til Danny seemed to get himself balanced. "I'll try and take most of the weight…but you need to help hold on…ok?"

"Ok…ok but can we just get moving….before I change my mind….be….because I have a feeling I'm not going to like your plan" Danny puffed out as he tried to override the pain.

5

0

It took longer than Steve expected. Keeping Danny upright and steady was difficult despite how much he tried to help. Steve was concerned the bullet may have lodged itself within Danny's hip joint or at least had caused damage as he was barely able to put weight on his leg. When they finally reached the end of the dock, Danny was barely able to stay upright. Steve scanned the docks edge seeking the best spot to get Danny lowered into the water. They both needed to get into the water away from the dock, it was the safest place for them to be if there was an explosion.

Danny seemed to rally a bit, his brain catching up to Steve's plan "Water…we're going swimming?" Danny turned his head to catch Steve's gaze "Th….that's your plan?...didn't you swim already today? Or did I sleep that long?"

Steve smiled "you said you can swim"

"this….this" as Danny waved his one arm towards the water "is insane…we….we're bleeding and in case you didn't remember there is sharks in there"

"No sharks Danno…..promise"

Danny looked at Steve suspiciously "you….you think I'm so out of it ….I'm going to believe that!"

Steve gave his best innocent look as Danny rolled his eyes "fine" he huffed out.

Steve managed to get Danny lowered into the water"just hang onto the side til I get in"

"Jus….just hurry up…k…if I'm going to get ate…you're coming too" Danny weakly said past a grimace.

Steve got Chin on his ear piece, giving him an an approximate location where he and Danny were going into the water "Give us ten….then call his bluff"

"Steve?" Chin worryingly sounded.

"Just do it…..we'll be far enough away from the dock just in case" as Steve lowered himself into the water "Gotta go brah….just remember we'll lose contact if this ear piece gets wet"

"Got it brah"

Steve reached around Danny pulling him against his chest as he treaded water. He adjusted his grip as Danny let go of the dock "just hold on and I'll get us away from the dock….Danny?...you with me?" as Steve shifted slightly to get a look at his partners face.

Danny wearily acknowledged him, his eyes dipping closed. He was fading and Steve needed to get this over with now. Steve pulled him tighter against him "Stay with me buddy….we'll be out of this soon"

5

0

Chin made the call, he could only hope Steve and Danny had enough time to get clear. The explosion was enormous, the van was the first to erupt and then there was a chain reaction that rocked the dock sending containers crashing into one another. The last explosion sent a flurry of debris out across the water. Chin and Kono wasted no time regrouping, the shooter was still on the roof, and there were no explosions close to him. Chin called his bluff and had Swat take him out. Chin fired orders to get the scene secured, his number one priority was getting to Steve and Danny.

5

0

The last explosion blew out across the water giving Steve little time to react as he pulled himself and Danny under the water. When he resurfaced Danny had sputtered and gone limp in Steve's grip. "Danny?" as he pressed his fingers against his neck feeling the steady pulse beneath his tips. Steve glanced behind him towards the shore, he had a better chance of getting himself and Danny to the shore then trying to get them both back onto the dock. There was a small section of beach that extended out along the one side of the dock and Steve slowly kicked backwards, using the surf to help propel him til he felt his feet touch bottom,. He rose up pulling Danny, mindful of his leg as he maneuvered both of them onto the sand. Steve sat leaning back into the bank pulling Danny up against him. "We need to work on your stamina partner" as Steve splayed his hand across Danny's chest feeling the steady rise and fall. He glance down at the wound on Danny's side, it was hard to tell how much it was bleeding, or if it was really bleeding at all, as blood mingled with water. Steve patted Danny chest " just hold on….help will be here soon partner" as he scanned the smoking dock listening to the flurry of activity. Steve leaned his head back, the adrenaline wearing off, as his eyes began to dip.

5

0

Something was placed against his face as he slowly breathed in. Warm hands pressed against his neck and then pulled at his shirt, he grunted moving his head away. Then there was tapping against his face and the voice was back again. Steve tried to brush it off, only managing to take whatever was on his face with it. The pain in his shoulder spiked with the abrupt movement causing him to gasp and instinctively tighten his hold on Danny. The urgency in the voice made Steve's eyes flash open.

Chin was in his line of vision, a hand holding him steady "Steve? You with me?... let Danny go…we got him brah"

Steve glanced to Danny, now noticing the EMTs working on him despite his hold "Danny?"

"He's going to be fine Boss" he followed the familiar voice to Kono "they need to get him moved….we need to get you both to the hospital."

Steve leaned back releasing his hold on Danny as the EMT's carefully moved him, Danny was still unconscious and they had already started an IV and had an oxygen mask over his face. Kono went with them, as they lifted the back board and headed in the direction of the ambulance.

Another paramedic came back to Steve "I'm….I'm good just get me up "Steve puffed out as he tried to get his feet under himself, pushing his back against the bank to get some leverage.

Chin gave the EMT an apologetic look as he helped Steve to his feet, he hesitated as he steadied himself.

"You ok?" Chin asked worryingly pulling Steve's right arm over his shoulder to help support him.

"Yeah "came out a little too quick as Steve swayed unsteady leaving Chin grabbing for his belt to help hold him steady.

"Steve?"

"Give me a sec….dizzy" as he tilted forward.

The medic stepped up "here this will help" as he held the oxygen mask back to Steve's face "just breathe in deep….you want to sit down again?"

Steve shook his head in the negative "No….." as his eyes focussed passed the medic towards Kono's retreating form. Worry for Danny evident on his face as he pulled the mask away again and stepped forward heading in the direction of the ambulance, Chin helping to keep him steady.

5

0

"The shooter?" Steve's mind suddenly jumping back into gear.

Chin caught Steve up on what had taken place as they walked to the ambulance. "The shooter on the roof is dead, he wouldn't give up for nothing…you were right he only had some explosives set up…the stuff he had strapped to himself was fake. The total count so far is four dead…the shooter, the officer, the homeless guy and the one you took out".

"Hostages?"

"A little shaken….but all good"

"The van driver?" Steve said not missing a beat.

"Still not sure if there was anyone in the van "Chin said as he helped ease Steve up into the ambulance "We'll meet you at the hospital" as he passed Steve off to the waiting EMT's.

Steve hesitated "we got it covered brah…go ….go with Danny….you need to get checked out too….Kono and I got this".

Steve acknowledged Chin then turned his attention back to his unconscious partner, the EMT shifting him towards the front of the ambulance to sit as a blanket was wrapped around him.

5

0

The ride to the hospital was a blur, the medic poking and prodding and asking him questions. Steve's sole concern was his partner, he lay motionless and pale, the medics assured him he was stable but were unsure of the severity of his gunshot wound. Steve leaned back, the events of the day catching up to him as he fought the urge to slip back into sleep.

5

0

The arrival at the hospital was a flurry of activity, Steve's sluggish brain trying to keep up. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation around him as his wet clothes were removed.

"Get an IV started….dehydrated….blood loss…shock….Commander McGarrett?...can you hear me?"

Steve's eyes drifted to a familiar voice as something warm was tucked around him, a doctor that he recognised, he had been under his care before, and if he could remember right, so had Danny.

"We're going to get you to the OR…get you fixed up here real soon"

"Danny?" breathlessly came out as a mask was place over his face, Steve went to swipe at it.

The doctor caught his arm holding it firmly while he grasped Steve's shoulder holding him in place, he made sure he had Steve's full attention as he leaned into his line of vision "your partner has already been taken to the OR….we're taking you now….you'll see him when you wake up" with that the doctor nodded towards a nurse who pushed a syringe into Steve's IV port "you're going to relax now so we can do our job"

Steve nodded his eyes starting to slip closed as he was pulled into unconsciousness.

5

0

He hated the cotton feeling, the after taste of anesthesia, he shifted and groaned.

"Boss?"

He frowned, did he just make that noise? He blinked open his eyes letting them focus on a very concerned looking Kono.

"K…kono?" roughly came out as he swallowed to soothe his throat.

A cup and straw appeared as he drank to wet his dry throat, he nodded his thanks as he took in his room, Kono one step ahead of his lethargic brain.

"He's still in the OR…we haven't heard anything yet"

The door swished open revealing Chin with coffees in hand "Hey you're awake….how do you feel?"

"Good…." Steve grimaced as he tried to shift upward.

"Hey Hey….don't be doing that" as Chin handed off the coffees to raise the bed. "Better?"

"Yeah" as Steve shifted slightly to get more comfortable, or as comfortable as he could with his arm strapped firmly to his chest to keep it immobile.

Kono reached pressing the call button as Steve gave her the eye, she shrugged "we're supposed to let them know when you woke up Boss"

Steve relaxed then letting his brain catch up to all that had taken place. Soon there would be the inevitable poking and prodding that would take place when the nurse and his doctor showed up.

Twenty minutes later Steve was resting with the knowledge all was fine and they would release him the following day if everything looked fine.

5

0

An hour had passed before they had any news on Danny's condition. His doctor had come by Steve's room to update them. The bullet had penetrated at an angle and had lodged itself close to Danny's hip socket. There was some muscle and tendon damage that they had repaired and with time to heal and physio the doctor felt Danny would regain full use. He was mostly concerned with the infection that had set in and was fairly confident that Danny would start to respond to the antibiotics within the next 12 hours. Danny was in recovery now, and as soon as he woke from the anesthesia, they would assess his condition further, baring no further complications, he would then be moved to Steve's room. Steve, Chin and Kono thanked him and waited for Danny's arrival.

5

0

Danny's arrival was a flood of activity as he was carefully maneuvered within the room, curtains were drawn as he was settled. The last nurse to leave drew the curtains back, checking the monitors as she moved back over to Steve.

"How is he?" Steve asked as he looked to see any movement from the other bed.

"He's probably going to sleep for the next couple of hours….you should get some rest too" as she patted Steve's arm and left.

5

0

Chin and Kono had long left, needing to finish filling out reports with a promise to return later that evening. Steve had fallen asleep, he had tried to stay awake in case Danny woke, but the day's events had taken their toll and he had drifted into sleep.

A soft groan had Steve blinking open his eyes staring at the ceiling. Another groan drew his attention to Danny's bed. "Danny?" Steve leaned forward to get a better look.

Another groan, more pain filled sounded again.

"Danny?" Steve swung his legs off the bed, grabbing his IV pole he moved towards Danny's bed. "Danny….you're ok…you're in the hospital" as Steve grasped his forearm giving it a gentle squeeze.

Danny groaned again this time shifting, he grimaced and the groan turned into a gasp of pain. Steve reached for the call button, pressing it he then caught Danny's shoulder squeezing.

"No….no …no don't move….lay still…the nurse is coming she'll get you something for the pain"

Danny's head turned towards the sound of Steve's voice, the door to the room swishing open at the same time "He's waking up….he's in pain" Steve said as his attention returned to his partner.

She checked Danny's chart "He's not due for pain meds yet…and you shouldn't be out of bed Commander" she reprimanded.

Steve glared at her "He's in pain." effectively stopping the nurse in her tracks.

"I'll...I'll make a call to his doctor" as she quickly left.

Steve turned back to Danny "Relax Danno…you're going to be ok".

Danny's eyes wearily blinked open, he grimaced and groaned slamming them shut he turned his head away from Steve.

"Danny….relax"

"W…wh…why do …do I always get the u….ugly nurse?" Danny weakly puffed out.

"What?" Steve made a face as Danny looked back at him.

"It….it's creepy…wa…waking up…with you staring at me "Danny wearily said.

Steve laughed then reaching up brushing his fingers across Danny's brow "I'm going to blame those comments on your fever…..how do you feel?"

"Sore" as Danny's eyes dipped.

"Yeah well the nurse is working on getting you some of the good stuff" as Steve squeezed his forearm again.

"Mmmm" as Danny blinked his eyes back open, he gestured towards Steve's arm.

"I'm good" Steve said as Danny rolled his eyes " I get to leave tomorrow….and then you can have all the pretty nurses to yourself " Steve said around a smile.

Danny smiled, then grimaced closing his eyes.

"Hey you're going to be real sore Danny….that bullet wreaked havoc on your side and hip….but you're going to be ok" Steve worryingly said.

Danny nodded opening his eyes catching Steve's worried gaze "thanks" he said around a smile and Steve knew exactly what he meant. Patting his shoulder he shifted out of the way as the doctor and nurse arrived.

5

0

Ten days later Danny was released from the hospital into his teams care. He still had trouble managing his crutches, it was more the getting upright part that he struggled with. Once up and mobile he seemed to manage fine. It was still painful putting too much weight on his injured side, Steve worried, but the doctors assured him that Danny would be fine as he healed more.

They wheeled Danny out of the hospital into the bright sunshine. Chin and Steve helped ease him upright out of the wheel chair while Kono stood in front to pass him the crutches. Once steady everyone moved back to give Danny the room he needed to maneuverer to the truck on his own steam.

Danny shifted getting comfortable on the crutches as he glanced towards the truck to gage the distance, then he froze staring.

Steve frowned "Danny?" worryingly came out thinking his friend was in pain. Steve followed his gaze to the truck and then instantly realized his mistake. The doctor had stated Danny need to get in and out of something that was more level, stooping in and out of the Camero for instance would be hard on him so Steve opted for his truck. He thought nothing of by passing the Camero and grabbing his truck to pick Danny up, he never got into the passenger side, so never gave it a second look. But now….he turned to look at Danny waiting for the explosion.

Danny swiveled on his one leg, turning…well Steve thought pretty gracefully considering, as he swallowed waiting for the first eruption…and then he silently counted, and on three, raising his eyes to face the storm.

"ARE YOU INSANE?..." as Danny's voice lowered sounding even more menacing "you expect me to go home in that" as Danny let go of the one crutch to waive in the direction of the truck. Chin catching it before it hit the sidewalk as Kono turned covering her mouth to hold back a laugh. Steve looked in their direction for back up and realized he was so on his own. "You are an insane neanderthal…it's bad enough that you go around this god forsaken, pineapple invested island, scaring the living crap out of every living and breathing thing on it ….without.." as Danny waived "THIS!"

"Ahhh…" Steve went to speak, looked to the truck and slammed his mouth shut, he really never gave it any thought…it still worked… and it wasn't like he even used that side. He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck eyeing the truck. "It's really not that bad Danny….the glass isn't even broke." As he glanced back at Danny to gage his reaction. " and besides….it kinda took one for the team " Steve said with a nervous smile. "and…and I'm not really good at all that paperwork stuff…you know" as Steve shrugged "to get it fixed" he looked back to Danny trying for his best needy look.

"Don't give me that look…" as Danny deflated some "just…just take me home" as Danny moved towards the truck.

Steve helped him in, and buckled him up as he settled" See everything works just fine and the …"

Danny held up his hand "Shut up Steven….your truck looks like swiss cheese….so I suggest you take a more scenic route home" as Danny pressed the recline button on the seat so he was no longer visible through the passenger window " and let me know when we're there."

Steve shut the door and turned to the cousins as he rounded the truck , he pointed to the truck and mouthed "paperwork my house" and smiled.

Chin and Kono laughed, they could only imagine the conversation in the truck on the way back to McGarrett's house.

The end


End file.
